All the Time in the World
by KaizerNecron
Summary: They say that time heals all wounds. For Asano Yuta, it only serves to scar him of his past. Now his present actions determine his future and the fate of world. Will his past stop him from facing the future? Or will his future bring the present to ruin?


_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…_

As far as I can remember, I can sometimes hear the ticking of a ticking was harmless though but I don't know when, why, or how it started but it's always there. At first, it used to drive me insane, but as I got older I realized something.

There was a pattern to the ticking. At most times, it would tick at a slow rate. Other times, the ticking would be faster. The times where the ticking would be faster was when I did certain things. Be it small or large, the tick tock would be faster. Although I don't have an exact answer. I'm sure that the tick tock was counting down to something. To what, I don't know.

Anyways, I think it's time that I introduced myself. The name's Asano Yuta. I'm 17 years old and a second year student of Kuoh Academy. And as of right now, I am currently taking a nap on top of a tree branch. Or was taking a nap as I promptly fell off and landed face first.

"Ow…"

I quickly got up and looked around, making sure nobody saw. Luckily, nobody was here, so I sigh in relief. Shortly after, bell rings for class and so I began to walk. As I'm walking, I pull out an object from my pocket. It was a broken pocket watch that I found when I was a kid. Now, why did I keep a broken pocket watch? A few reasons actually.

The first was that the watch felt like it was calling to me. I didn't know why but I felt like the watch was going to be important in the future. The second reason is that despite being broken, the watch still works, although for some reason, I couldn't adjust the time. Other than that, it looked like a broken pocket watch.

I arrive to my class and sat down in my seat. I was getting pretty bored during class so I laid my head down for a quick nap.

_Tick tock…_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I started to hear the ticking of a clock again. I raise my head up and looked at the clock. It was almost time for school to end. The bell rang and I immediately went straight to the Kendo Club. While I don't necessarily do kendo, I only go there to take care of a few things. Three to be exact. As I was in a hurry to reach the Kendo Club, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, so I bumped into one of my favorite people in the world: Rias Gremory.

You see, I don't particularly like Rias for a few reasons. The one main reason is the fact that she's a Devil. Oh yeah, by the way, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and everything supernatural are real. Anyway, continuing on, she's not just any Devil, Rias is one of the 72 Pillars and her brother is Lucifer. The fact that she's from one of the most powerful Devil families and she's related to Lucifer is really bothersome to me for several reasons.

"You should watch where you're going Asano. Or else someone might get hurt," said Rias.

"Hello Rias. As much as I'd like to chat, I gotta go," I said as I got up and walked away.

"The offer still stands to join the ORC," said Rias.

I ignored her as I walk towards the club. Just outside the girls locker room, I spotted three people fighting over a small hole. They're the infamous Perverted Trio (name self explanatory) which consisted of Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda. I sigh and approached the three. I stood behind the trio for a good 10 seconds waiting for them to notice me. Sadly, they were engrossed into peaking at the girls that they failed to notice me. So, I took action.

"Man, you three really never give up huh?"

The trio froze and slowly turned around.

"H-h-hey Asano. What are you doing here?" Issei said in fear.

I said nothing as I approached the trio. The three tried to move back but they forgot that there was a wall behind them. They tried to escape but failed as they stumbled over each other. I shook my head and grabbed the three by their collars of their uniforms and began dragging them.

"Please have mercy! We promise not to peak on girls for the rest of our lives! We swear on it!" Motohama pleaded.

"Sure you will," I said with sarcasm.

I dragged them all the way towards the Student Council where I could see the council president. Souna Shitori or Souna Sitri, another high class Devil and the little sister to Leviathan. I also tolerate her a bit more than Rias. "Afternoon Council President."

"Afternoon to you too Asano," Souna said with a small smile on her face

"I got three troublesome idiots for you."

"I'm amazed that they never learn. Considering the beatings that they get, it's not surprising if you send the perverts to the hospital."

"I'm really hoping for that day. That's all for me now."

"Before you go, why do you keep declining to join the ORC or the student council? It's pretty much a fact that you're smart enough to join either of them," asked Souna.

_TICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCK…_

The damn ticking became faster and faster. I sighed and looked at Souna straight in the eye.

"I have my own reasons to decline. Reasons that I would rather not share with you. With that being said, I'll see you next time," I said before turning around and walked away.

* * *

While walking home, I decided to take a little detour. Said detour was walking straight into Stray Devil's nest because why not? In all seriousness, Stray Devils have been plaguing Kuoh for quite some time and while Rias and her peerage have been taking care of them. She's just not doing it fast enough.

I entered the nest and I already saw blood splattered all over the floor. This meant that the Stray already made a fresh kill. I looked around to find the Stray and I spot it. It seemed like it was going for sneak attack so I decide to act clueless. While walking around "trying to find" the Stray, I kept an eye on it, knowing when it was going to attack.

As Stray was getting ready to pounce on me, I closed my eyes and waited. The Stray pounced and after a moment of silence, it screamed in pain. One of its limbs was sliced off and it was bleeding everywhere.

"DAMN YOU HUMAN! YOU DARE ATTACK ME!?" the Stray yelled out.

"Man, you Strays are getting sloppier by the minute," I called out to the Stray.

The Stray growled, not caring about the lost limb. As we circled each other, it's eyes moved towards my sword. "You're rather bold for a human. Tell me boy, is that sword your Sacred Gear? If so, then I wouldn't mind taking it out of your dead hands."

My sword was rather unique. It was a large sword where it's blade would have a bright blue aura by those who wield it. It's also by _no_ means a holy weapon of the Church. It's name is the Star Saber and the story goes is that it was forged by a long lost race that was erased from history. The Star Saber was believed to one of the race's most powerful artifacts. Only those who were worthy enough could be able to wield it. While I am skilled with the Saber, it seems that I haven't unlocked it's full potential.

"Sorry, only those worthy enough can hold the Saber. Until it finds someone else more worthy, it's staying with me."

The Stray roared and reared its arm, getting ready to strike. Just as it was about to slam the ground, the arm was suddenly sliced off. The Stray roared in pain and I appear behind it, stabbing the Saber through its back. The Stray quickly turned and tried to attack again. I dodged the attack and summoned a gauntlet that appeared on my right hand. It was a steampunk styled gauntlet with a clock in the middle of the forehand. This is my Sacred Gear: Time's Remnant.

"Clock up."

I snap my fingers and everything began to slow down to a stop. This is one of my Gear's abilities called Clock Up. Clock up allows me to move at the speed of light, which makes me see everything as if time has stopped. To an outsider's perspective, they would only see me moving ridiculously fast.

I begin slice up the Stray even more, causing more wounds. I slice off its other arm and its legs to prevent it from escaping.

"Clock over."

Everything now resumes at a normal rate. The Stray struggled to escape but it couldn't do so with no limbs. So the Stray did the only thing left: pleading.

"Please have mercy. I promise not to kill anymore humans. Please let me live!"

Without a word, I decapitate its head. Wiping off the blood on the blade of the Star Saber, I sighed and looked at the clock on Time's Remnant. It was getting pretty late, so I decided to head on home. I pull out the clock and press the top of it. A portal appears and I enter it. On the other side of the portal reveals a clock tower floating in the middle of space.

* * *

This is a completely different dimension which resides in my Gear. I like to call the dimension Realspace and the clock tower, which I sometimes call Big Ben, is a creation of mine, where I eat, sleep, and live. Yep, I live in my Sacred Gear. On the plus side, it saves a lot of money on rent and such.

Just as I was about to enter, a voice called out to me.

**[Ah, you're finally back.]**

I look up and see a large steampunk styled mechanical dragon flying around. He was my partner Bahamut and his soul is the one that resides in Time's Remnant. Although he's been my partner for quite some time, I don't really know much about him. The only things I know about Bahamut was that he was once a very powerful and respected dragon but he was betrayed by his own kind.

The reasons as to why he was betrayed is still unknown and any record of Bahamut was apparently wiped from existence. I try to learn more about him but it's just that he won't tell me more about him.

"I swear these Strays are getting to predictable as of right now," I replied to Bahamut as I enter the clock tower.

**[Indeed. It seems like they're getting desperate. Hopefully it means that there are only a few left.]**

I reach the top of the tower and met Bahamut in his area of the tower. I decided to make a cup of tea and chat with Bahamut.

"I feel bad for Ddraig. Having Hyoudou of all people as his host. I guess it balances out Albion's host who's a literal battle maniac. Talk about two sides of the spectrum," I said.

**[It's a shame of what happened between Ddraig and Albion. I remember that they were inseparable at one time. ]**

I stopped as I processed what I heard. It seems that Bahamut has unintentionally revealed another piece of his past. I looked at Bahamut and the look on his face looked like if he was deciding on changing the subject or continuing on. He chose the latter.

**[They… they were pupils of mine. I taught them the basics of the supernatural world. I passed down my knowledge to the two dragons. In hopes that one day, one of them will take my position.]**

"What position?" I asked.

**[Advent is soon approaching. You must prepare for it child.]**

I signed as he left it at that. Even though Bahamut would tell bits and pieces about him and his past, there was one thing he would not talk about by any means necessary. He calls it Advent and it's something where he won't even budge to tell me a little. If I had to guess, it's some sort of event that involves me and Bahamut. Why me, I don't know.

I left Bahamut alone and just as I was out of sight, I spotted a picture frame and grabbed it. I stare at the picture, remembering some memories. In the frame was a nearly faded picture of me and my parents. I had a sad smile on my face as I stared into the picture.

**[You can't bring them back. Even with your power, we still have to obey the laws of time.]**

"Yeah… rules are rules."

I set the picture down and I was about to go to bed until my phone rang. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME!?"

I quickly moved the phone away from my ear to avoid anymore damage to my ears.

"Hello to you too Hakuno."

Hakuno Yuna is my best friend for a very long time. Ever since… the incident with my parents. She also knows about the supernatural as she is the wielder of Edge Calibur. Edge Calibur was originally two swords: Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. However, during some period in time, the two swords fused and became Edge Calibur. As of right now, she's yelling into my ear. Fun

"HELLO?! HELLO?! That's all you can say to me?!" yelled Hikaru.

"If you're calling to complain then goodnight."

"It's Azazel. He has another job for us," her tone turned serious.

That piqued my interest. Besides being highschool students, Hikaru and I work as mercenaries under the names Clockwork and Azure. Azazel was a regular client of ours, so it was best for me to listen.

"He has a possible lead on Kokabiel. Azazel says that Kokabiel has been working with a rogue member of the Church to recreate Excalibur and restart the Great War," Hikaru continued on.

"Excalibur huh? The fabled holy sword of King Arthur himself. If I recall, Excalibur was split into multiple fragments. So, who's the rogue Kokabiel is working with?" I asked.

"Former archbishop Valper Galilei. He was part of Holy Sword project where they experimented on humans to find those compatible with Excalibur," Hikaru answered.

"Tsk, and they say that the Church could do no wrong. Welp, we can't let either of those happen or it would be bad for business. So, when does Azazel know when is this about to happen and is he gonna pay the usual price?"

"He doesn't know exactly when but he says that it's gonna happen sometime this week. As for payment, he's paying quadruple the amount."

"That's quite a big pay, not that I'm complaining. Let's hope that it happens soon because there's no time like the present. Until then, we should go to sleep. It's getting pretty late." I hang up and started preparing for to go to sleep.

_Tick tock, tick tock,. _

The ticking started again, so I ignored it. I changed into my pajamas and sat on the side to my bed,

_TICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCK_

I tried ignoring the ticking but I couldn't help but wonder why it sped up. This was the first time it did this but I figured that was harmless.

_**TICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTOCKTICKTOCK**_

"AHH!" I yelled out in pain and grabbed my head. This has never happened before as my head began hurting. I fell to my knees as the pain surged everywhere throughout my body. Suddenly, my eyes began to glow and there was a bright flash.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the blue sky. I covered them as i got up and looked around. What I saw shocked me. It was an are of destroyed buildings, flora, and some strange machines everyone. As I looked around, there were no signs of life at all. It was completely empty.

"You're here earlier than expected."

I quickly turned around and summoned the Star Saber. In front of me was an armored being. It was black and gold and it had a clock motif to the armor. It's helmet had a blood red visor and the clock hands formed an antenna. The giant clock hands on its back formed some sort of cape.

"Who are you and were you the one that sent me here?" I questioned.

"Yes, I am the one who sent you here. As for who I am, does this look familiar?" a male baritone voice came out of the being.

He raised his right arm and my eyes widened. It was Time's Remnant. I looked at the armored man and I REFUSED to believe he and I are the same person.

"There's no way in hell that you're me," I growled at the man and pointed the Saber at him.

He simply chuckled and moved the blade from his face. "I could care less if you believe me or not. The reason I brought you here is to remind you of your destiny. Your destiny to rule as king.

"King? Me, a king? I doubt that," I replied

"Tell me. Where do you think you are now?" the man asked.

"How should I know? Unless the answer is 'wasteland,' then I'm sure you got that all figured out."

"This is Kuoh, Japan. Several decades later after I subjugated the entire world," future 'me' replied.

"You're lying. There's no way you could rule over the entire would. Not with the supernatural around," I shot back.

"It seems you forget that I am you and you are me. The difference is experience and time. We both have Time's Remnant. Granted, you haven't unlocked the full potential of the Sacred Gear nor you refuse to use your own power," he answered.

"Since you subjugated the entire world, there has to be a resistance fighting against you right?"

"You are indeed correct. The humans and the supernatural have banded together to try and stop me. Pathetic fools, no matter how hard they try, it is futile to resist."

"If you are me from the future, where's Bahamut and the Star Saber then?"

"Bahamut has been dormant for several years as of lately. And as for the Star Saber, let's just say that it's nothing more than a trophy now," he answered.

I let a growl as I had several questions running through my head. Why did Bahamut become dormant? Was he around when all of this destruction happened? And why was the Star Saber a trophy now? So many questions that I know I can't have answers to.

Before I could say another word, I saw my hand fading in and out of existence.

"Do not worry. It means that our time is up. You will be transported back to where you once were. We will have more opportunities to talk. Until then, farewell."

I tried to reach out to him but I was too late and appeared back in my room. The ticking had stopped and I finally went to bed, knowing it's worthless to figure out what the hell just happened. It's gonna be a long night.

The armored man watches over the wasteland as the sun begins setting. He pulls out the shattered pocket watch and presses the top.

"It's counting down faster than I expected. Perhaps this timeline will be different after all."

He puts away the watch and stares off into the sunset. "I have watched many timelines, trying to change your fate. But no matter how many times you try, it will always end the same. You, Asano Yuta, will always become Oma Zi-O."

* * *

**AN: This story won't have much of a priority as my other two so new chapters won't happen for quite a while. Expect the OC to be broken but he gets progressively broken as the story goes on. Harem and pairings may or may not happen, depending on how the story goes. Yes, there are going to be elements from other media. Mainly from the Transformers Aligned Continuity since the Star Saber plays a big part of the story. The only thing Kamen Rider will be Oma Zi-O because Waga Mou is badass. That's all and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
